


More Ships than the Alternian Armada

by EzzyAlpha



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyAlpha/pseuds/EzzyAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>496 ficlets. Every pairing between the Beta kids, the Alpha kids, and trolls pre and post scratch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John x Jake - Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flushed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/203668) by [Stripe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripe/pseuds/Stripe). 



The TV is almost mute. Not that it matters much; the only other sound to be heard is slow breathing. 

Jake is lying on the couch, stomach down, an arm hanging off. John sits on the floor, leaning back. He is enthralled by the movie. Jake isn’t, he’s seen this one a dozen times and it doesn’t even have a lot of action.

Jake begins to obverse John. A mess of dark hair, glasses, pale skin. His hands are on his lap and his legs are stretched, a pile of DVDs between them.

Jake props himself up on his elbows, resting his head on his hands and smiles. He leans forward and kisses the back of John’s head, but he barely notices. Jake smirks and lies back down.


	2. Aradia x Kanaya - Floor

Aradia looked up to Kanaya, head propped on an arm and absentmindedly chewing a pencil.

Kanaya looked down at her, eyebrows raised, the rhythmical movement of her hand not even slowing.

“Would you like a chair?”

“Nah, I’m fine.”

Kanaya rolled her eyes and got up, gathered her sewing materials and sat down next to Aradia, on the floor. Aradia watched her intently, smiling.

“Aren’t you afraid of ruining your clothes?”

“I keep my floor clean, thank you very much.”

Aradia grinned and sat up. She rested her head on Kanaya’s shoulder, watching her sewing. Kanaya feels herself blush and stiffens, trying to not lean into or away.

“Aren’t there ruins you could be ransacking?”

“I’d rather be here.”

And with that, Kanaya lets herself lean against Aradia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Live Aradia is fun.


	3. Roxy x Gamzee - Drunk Enough

Roxy entered the game in a mess of intoxication and regular Sburb confusion.

Standing in front of her, a grey skinned man, candy corn horns, makeup and scars and…

An absolutely amazing outfit.

Roxy rises a hand to cover her mouth as it opens in shock. Truly, this man was a god. Of fashion.

“Hey there sister. Wanna see my potions?”

Roxy blushes and looks away.

“Hey youuu, cuuute alien boy. You bet I do!” she drawls. She really should’ve stopped after that 9th bottle.

Gamzee extends an arm and Roxy grabs it. Arms hooked on each other, they walk.


	4. Rose x Karkat - Watching

She is discussing a novel with Kanaya when she notices him sneaking into the room. He looks her in the eyes and obviously panics at being caught. He scrambles out of the room before she can say anything.

The next time, she is eating a snack. Her back is to the door but she knows he’s staring. It’s not hard when you’re a Seer.

It happens. She is resting or eating or chatting or not doing anything in particular and she knows he’s there. It should bother her but it doesn’t.

She knows he’s just shy.

For once, it is her who watches him. He’s watching a movie on his room, stretched limply on a pile of pillows. She walks up to him and lies down. His head jerks towards her, his mouth hanging.

“What movie is this?” she asks.

His mouth is moving but no sounds are coming out. She gives him a reassuring smile.

He clears his throat.

“In which two moirails fall flushed for the same troll who is higher in the hemospectrum and a previous caliginous quadrant of the main love interest comes back and attempts to court both moirails in different quadrants.”

He takes a quick breath.

“Sounds fun.”

“It is.”

They watch the movie together and after it’s done they watch another.


	5. Vriska x Aradia - Whisper

Sometimes she hears whispers in the wind when she sits at her desk.

Sometimes she sees someone at her side but realizes see can't see anything from her busted eye. 

Sometimes she sits on the floor and cries because she remembers when they were kids and they played together.

Sometimes she hates her, sometimes she hates herself.

Sometimes she flips through Flarp books.

Sometimes the wind whispers at her and she hears her voice but she knows it's not her because she's dead.

She whispers back.


	6. Terezi x Vriska - Hate her

She says she hates you but her hand is light on your cheek and you know she’s blushing, you can smell the bright cerulean.

Her words are biting but she’s soft and desperate. She grabs your wrists so softly and you drop your cane, it rolls away.

She pushing you to the floor and you let her, her hands are on your chest and you let her, her fangs scrapping your neck and you smell sweat and cerulean and hopeless and somewhat sweet and you let her do everything to do.

She says she hates you but she doesn’t.

You say you hate her but for tonight you don’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw yeah, red black oscillation.
> 
> And heeey, I can do the pre scratch troll pairings now.


	7. Kankri x Latula - Celibacy

Your vow of celibacy is vital for your teachings; you must remain clear headed so you can preach your sermons and resolve these vital issues that plague your world.

Logical, practical.

Then why does seeing her with him sting so much?

It’s one of those things you suppose. It’s not a real problem, you have better things to do.

Of course, you are still interested in talking to her, mindful of her disability and insuring you don’t trigger her, a discourse would be interesting, you’d certainly like that, in an intellectual way of course, it’s always curious to discuss different points of view, though you must remain firm in your beliefs, such as your vow of celibacy.

And it’s also very absorbing to speculate on what would happen if you did not take a vow of celibacy.

Specifically.

What would happen between you and her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I used a randomizer to decide what pairings I should write and out came a pairing between the newly introduced trolls.
> 
> Also, Kankri is a fucking bitch to write.


	8. Porrim x Nepeta - Meowrail

The dream bubbles are one of those things that don’t make much sense for anyone and as Porrim walked through the unfamiliar rocky path, she was entirely sure she didn’t know anything about them at all.

Loud sobs woke her from her stupefied stupor and she walked around a big old rock to find a Leijon-looking girl curled into herself crying.

Though most would certainly leave the troll to cry alone and possibly be exterminated by wildlife, Porrim was not most and she certainly wouldn’t leave a crying child alone in the mountain, especially given how much she looked like Leijon.

She dropped to her knees in front of her and tilted her head.

“What’s your name?”

The girl shivered and looked up at her, blank eyes fluttering open.

“Nepeta…”

“What’s wrong, Nepeta?”

“I can’t find my meowrail.”

Porrim stood up and offered a hand to Nepeta, who dried her eyes and took it, getting up shakily.

“How about we find your moirail? Together?”

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh boy, I'm on a roll.
> 
> Not very shippy actually, but it's cute, take it.


	9. Dirk x John - Great

When everyone is together and everything is said and done, you notices the Jake looking kid, who places buckets of water over doors and gives people fake cans of peanuts that explode in their faces, with his blue pajamas and messy hair and dorky glasses.

The Jake looking kid is John and he’s actually really great.

He clings to your stupid brother and he says stupid things and has a stupid overbite and he’s actually really great.

You pretty much blew everything with Jake when you forced him to kiss your decapitated head and he didn’t speak to you for a week. You blame it on AR.

John on the other hand thinks you’re really great.

He jokes how you’re more handsome and smarter than your brother to tease him but it makes your heart flutter and your palms sweaty.

It’s the night before you march off to your impending doom facing the Lord of Time.

So you kiss him and he doesn’t kiss back but he doesn’t back away and for a minute all is fine.

All is great.


End file.
